Meld
In the Suder's Penance '' |image= |series= |production= 40840-133 |producer(s)= |story=Mike Sussman |script=Michael Piller |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708929 |guests=Brad Dourif as Lon Suder, Angela Dohrmann as Ricky, Simon Billig as Hogan |previous_production=Threshold |next_production=Dreadnought |episode=VGR S02E16 |airdate= 5 February 1996 |previous_release=(VGR) Threshold (Overall) Crossfire |next_release=(VGR) Dreadnought (Overall) Return to Grace |story_date(s)= Unknown |group="N"}} (2372) |previous_story=Return to Grace |next_story=Sons of Mogh }} Summary A crewmember named Darwin is found dead and an investigation soon reveals murder. It is discovered that Lon Suder, a Betazoid, killed him, because he did not like the way Darwin looked at him. To discover the reasoning behind Suder's admittedly senseless act, Tuvok initiates a mind-meld with Suder. This causes Suder's violent impulses to be transferred to the Vulcan, giving Suder a sense of calm by causing Tuvok to experience uncontrollable violent urges himself: he even attacks a holographic form of Neelix. Eventually, Tuvok confines himself to quarters, and removes himself from duty as he is unable to control his violent urges. The Doctor attempts to cure Tuvok of his urges by forcing his emotions into the open. This fails, and Tuvok is able to escape. He finds Suder with the intent of executing him, hoping this will satisfy himself. Tuvok is convinced by Suder not to kill him and instead mind-melds in an attempt to get his emotional control back. This meld renders Tuvok unconscious, allowing Suder to notify the crew. Later, the Doctor watches over Tuvok, hopeful that since he controlled himself enough to not kill Suder, he is recovering. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Jayson Spears on Saturday, April 29, 2000 - 7:31 am: When the Dr first diagnosed Tuvok, he picks up a padd and then walks through the forcefield with it. Now I can understand the Dr walking through the forcefield because he is a hologram. But the padd is not holographic. It should have bounced of the forcefield.( Kinda like in T2 when the T-1000 walks thru the bars, but the gun gets caught up) G'var on Sunday, April 30, 2000 - 12:17 am: Maybe the padd was just a hologram too. The EMH program may have him talk to the computer and use padds and termials ad the such because that is what a human would do. Sorta a way to make the patients more comfortable.Mcb359 on Sunday, July 15, 2018 - 20:23: When the Doctor passed through the forcefield, it shimmered as it does whenever something touches it. Therefore, I assume the Doctor creates a kind of ‘hole’ in the field with his body as he moves through, big enough to get the PADD through with his hand before it seals behind him. Either that, or the forcefield/computer is intelligent enough to know what people/objects (such as those being thrown) aren’t allowed through, but stuff being used by the EMH is allowed through. # Concerned poster on Saturday, September 02, 2000 - 7:02 pm: Was it reallty neccessary of Tuvok to kill Nelix? I mean poor Nelix is cleaning up the mess hall and Tuvok walks in very quietly and gets behind him and snaps his neck! But why did he do it? And why did he soon after clone nelix and give the clone all of Nelix's memories to make it look like the real Nelix had never died? And how did he make the clone without anyone noticing? Does he keep a closet full of these nelix clones so he can kill them whenever he needs to blow of some steam? Is he really that sick? The version of Nelix killed here was a hologram, programmed to give Tuvox a substitute victim, not a clone. # Vicky on Wednesday, July 18, 2001 - 12:20 pm: When Tuvok goes to his quarters and locks himself in, he tells the computer to delete his security code. Anyone who wanted to be a pain could just find out the code and get it deleted. In fact, Voyager isn't all that secure, is it? People say their codes out loud for everyone to overhear, what stops someone from using them? Jwb52z on Wednesday, July 18, 2001 - 2:52 pm: It's called "voice pattern recognition." You can't use someone else's code unless you can perfectly duplicate their voice. Mojo on Wednesday, July 18, 2001 - 3:36 pm: Then why have the codes at all? If the voice is enough to identify the person, why bother? The fact that they say the codes out loud in front of everyone makes them worthless. Jwb52z on Wednesday, July 18, 2001 - 3:53 pm: Mojo, it is the code COMBINED with the voice. The codes are changed every so often. X on Wednesday, July 18, 2001 - 9:06 pm: My understanding was that only a code's holder can delete it using their voice. # Tuvok gets the computer to inform Janeway that he is unfit for duty. (On a side note, that would be an interesting message to overhear. "Captain Janeway, Tuvok's locked himself in his quarters...") Anyway, Janeway shows up with one security guard which happens to be a short woman. I've nothing against women, I am one but considering the strength of a Vulcan wouldn't a man be better as they are physically stronger? Plus, shouldn't there be more than one? X on Wednesday, July 18, 2001 - 9:06 pm: On the gender question: If the woman works out, is half-Vulcan, an expert in martial arts, I'd trust her. On the number question, I agree. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager